the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinkirō Gami
'Approval:' 4/9/13 13 feats bori 'Appearance and Personality' Shinkirō is tall for his age, just entering his early teens. He goes by Shinkiro Suraisu in order to keep his alegiance to the Gami Clan a secret. He has long hair and is muscular yet lean. He is most commonly seen wearing a dark grey, almost black, suit and gloves. Reccently he's been weraing less and less reveling clothing, now only trading his suite for an Akatsuki Robe or lab coat. He is usually aloof and foolish, but serious when situations require it of him. He's bagan to be much more serious, still able to joke with friends, but often looking disdainfully on playfulness in any serious situation. A sardonic smile often dons his face now when he is confronted, or when he confronts enimies. 'Stats (Total: 120)' Strength: 21 Speed: 13 (-1 samurai armor, is accounted for .) Intelligence: 10 Chakra Levels: 12 Chakra Control: 13 Endurance: 20 Banked: 0 Equipment *(6) Samurai Armor *(3) Military Ration Pills *(1) Weighted Chain\ *(0) Mansuke's nail polish- Upon aplication it hardens Shinkiro's skin and aslo makes him appear FABULIOUS! (3 time use) *(0) Military Ration Pill (quest reward) *(0) Chakra PIll (1 use) *(0) One byakugan *(0) One vial of Orochimaru's cells. 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Kaguya Kekkai Genkai Genin 2: Genjutsu Specialist Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu Jonin: Medical Body Augmentation S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Feats and Abilities' Feats earned so far: 14 Banked feats: 0 'Medical Ninjutsu (4)- ' #(1) Yin Healing Wound Destruction- This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preepmtively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body, or to heal others by transferring the healing chakra to them. #(1) Chakra Scalpel Blades- The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. # (2) Body Modification Technique- This technique allows the user to channel chakra to their muscles and bones. By doing so they are capable of amazing feats of strength, speed, and stamina. The chakra enhances the muscles making them larger and more powerful and also makes the user’s skin and bones more resilient to damage. While this jutsu is extremely powerful it is not without its costs, this jutsu puts extreme stress on the user’s body and chakra reserves. This means a user can only stay in this state for a limited time (1/3 their Chakra Levels as a base estimation) and after leaving this state they are extremely fatigued. The user is able to consume chakra pills with this jutsu to extend the duration, but faces even harsher penalties when the jutsu ends :* (1) Guise of the Oni- This technique takes the Body modification to a new level, combining it with the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai, and other medical ninjutsu. As before the user sends chakra into their body to increase their speed, strength, and stamina, but this is coupled with several new features. The user overrides the brains natural limits; this allows muscles to be used to their maximum potential, but also rips the body apart. To offset this, the user must use Yin Healing to continually repair the damage they are inflicting. As a final bonus the user enlarges, their bone structure grows and they combine this medical ninjutsu allowing them to almost double in size. This allows the user to become insanely powerful, almost unstoppable for a short duration (half the time of normal body modification). The penalties for using this jutsu are even greater than before. The jutsu is so taxing on the users chakra he/she cannot use any other jutsu in this state, and will be left almost useless after the jutsu dissipates, the toughest of ninja are lucky if they can still move. As with before ninja can take chakra pills to extend the duration of this jutsu, but with even greater negatives, potentially even death if too many are taken. 'Medical Body Augmentation (4)- ' #(1) Strength Enhancement- Shinkiro has used his knowledge of Medical ninjutsu to improve his strength. Taking advantage of muscle properties he used his chakra blades to create small tears in the muscle and then his yin healing to rapidly heal these injuries. This allowed him to create a large amount of muscle rapidly. mechanics: this is worth a few more stat points than a normal stat up because it is under a rank upgrade, and requires the use of preexisting jutsu. It’s worth 1.5 times (rounded up to avoid weird numbers) the number of stat points a normal stat up feat is. Restrictions apply to these types of feats, only two of them can be taken, and all the stat points must go into a single stat. A single stat cannot be augmented more than once, and these feats apply to the limited number of stat up feats a character can take. #(1) Edurance Enhancement- Shinkiro has made several modifications to his body greatly increasing his endurance. The Jiong is primarily responsible for his increased endurance as most of his squishy insides have now been removed, and severed limbs and other minor damage can be repaired rather easily. In addition to this Shinkiro has infused his body with senju cells and a vial of Orochimaru’s cells. These cells have increased his endurance, and will also allow him access to abilities later on. The Orochimaru cells will allow him to use a rebirth technique similar to that of Orochimaru, and the senju cells will help if he acquires the sharingan. The Senju cells he acquired were unfortunately far from as pure as Harashama’s cells. Because of the cells impurities they will not allow Shinkiro access to wood release, though they will allow him a slightly improved Izanagi (2-3 rounds, not Danzo’s 10ish rounds), and reduce the strain the sharingan inflicts on his body. #Jiong (Earth Grudge Fear) (2)- :* (1) Shinkiro has modified his body to an extreme degree. His body is now similar to that of a rag doll and is held together by hundreds, if not thousands, of thick, black, thread-like fibers. These fibers have replaced most of his organs with the exception of his heart. His heart now is the only organ needed to keep his body functioning, and his most vulnerable area. In addition this form holds several other advantages; he can detach his own limbs and attack people from afar by using the stands to control the detached limbs. He can also reattach severed limbs easily by relinking the fibers that make up his body, use the fibers to assist in healing others (stiches), and finally he can extend these fibers from his body at junctions so that he can attack and grapple foes with the fibers as well as his limbs. :* (1) Shinkiro can now intigrate others hearts into his body. The heart must come from a still living person to function in his body. He can hold a toatal number of hearts eqaul to his rank upgrades minus one (extra hearts equal to rank upgrades -2, capping at founr upon attaining Kage rank). This hearts provide a form of imortaility, Shinkiro will not die, or be interupted, untill every heart in his body has been destroyed. Later he will be able to take the hearts of powerful shinobi and use them to create beasts who use the element of those shinobi. Current hearts and affinities: 1, no afinity. 'Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai (3)-' #(2) Dance of the Clematis: Flower - Creates a large, drill shape structure of incredibly hard bone over the hand that can be used to deliver a devastating attack. :*(1) Sekizui Muchi- The user of this technique creates four whip like appendages by extending their vertebrates. These appendages can move independently of one another and are extremely useful as they allow the user to block, attack, and move more readily. Shinkiro often combines these appendages with willow dance to create a very powerful defense. The whips can be used to push and propel Shinkiro allowing even greater dodging capabilities than willow dance already did. If Shinkiro can’t dodge he can use the Sekizui Muchi to greatly increase his blocking abilities. If Shinkiro doesn’t need the vertebrate appendages for defense, they can also aid him offensively. #(1) Dance of the Willow- A highly defensive dance that utilizes the users speed and dexterity to dodge and parry opponents attacks. Combining this with Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai allows the user to strike back by parrying an opponent's attacks with many sharp bones that the user can make protrude from his/her body. The dance itself does not improve a ninja's speed or strength, but does greatly improve thier ability to dodge. 'Genjutsu Specialist (1) - ' #(1) Misdirection Technique- a genjutsu that affects the target's perception of his/her environment. The genjutsu has limitations when used on unwilling opponents, in this case the genjutsu can only be used to affect the victim’s sense of direction. For example, up is right, left is down, walking straight is walking is a circle, turning right is walking forward. However, the genjutsu can be very useful if used on a willing target as it could alter things like pain perception. 'Other/ Utility (2)- ' #(1)Shadow Clone Jutsu- Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. #(1) stat bonus. Quests/Overseeing Documentation Quest Points: 1 Quest Points Used: 88 Village Transfer (1)- Leaf to Rain Overseen- 22 A Midnight Encounter Quest: Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake Mission:The Rock Chunin Returns! Synopsis: Acquiring the Ebony Claws Mission: Blood Red Death Mission: Stealing the Shrine's Scroll 2/26/13 Mission: Stop the War! 2/27/13 Ramen Robbers! 2/28/13 Scroll of the Seven 3/6/13 Village Hidden in the Branches 3/6/13 Hunt Down the Missing Kiri Ninja 3/7/13 Pest control 3/13/13 Protect the Delegates! 3/17/13 Protect the Princess 3/21/13 Ambassadors to the Gami Clan 3/22/13 Rank Up: Silver Lake 3/25/13 Invitation to the Forgotten 3/28/13 Water Temple 3/29/13 Re-open the Supply Route! (no QP, limit reached.) Trainingn a New Ninja 4/4/13 Hanta Attacks 4/13/13 Raiding the Bandit Camp 4/15/13 Recapped-18 Quest: Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake Mission: The Rock Chunin Returns! Synopsis: Acquiring the Ebony Claws Mission: Stealing the Shrine's Scroll 2/26/13 Mission: Stop the War! 2/27/13 Ramen Robbers! 2/28/13 Scroll of the Seven 3/6/13 Village Hidden in the Branches 3/7/13 Hunt Down the Missing Kiri Ninja 3/9/13 Pest control 3/13/13 Protect the Princess 3/21/13 Ambassadors to the Gami Clan 3/22/13 Rank Up: Silver Lake 3/25/13 Invitation to the Forgotten 3/28/13 Water Temple 3/29/13 Trainingn a New Ninja 4/4/13 Hanta Attacks4/13/13 Raiding the Bandit Camp 4/14/13 Missions- 11 Mission: Protect the Feudal Prince! (3) Mission: The Abandoned Laboratory (3) Disperse the evil gang: Against the elements 2/28/13 (4) Missing Nin Retrieval 3/2/13 (only 2 QP, limit reached) Afterlife Battlefront 3/11/13 (3) Reclaiming Orochimaru 3/21/13 4 QP Kan's Madness 3/23/13 (3 QP, limit reached) Truth of the Gami Clan 3/30/13 (3 QP limit reached) Manliness 4/1/13 (4 QP) Pesky Outlanders 4/2/13 (3 QP) Stopping the Forgotten 4/9/11 (6 QP) D-Rank/ Roleplay-13 Traveling to Amegekure A lovely Visit to a Tavern The Hot Springs Waiting (no QP, limit reached, Ryo taken however) New Arivals(no QP, limit reached, Ryo taken however) Valley of the End 3/25/13 A night in Ame, waking in a cold place 3/28/13 An afternoon in Kumo 3/29/13 A Night at an Inn 4/3/13 Reunion 4/4/13 To Konoha 4/5/13 A Day Off As Raikagae 4/14/13 Ryo: 1600 Earned: 23,000 Spent: 1,900 20,000 (awaiting refund, hopefully, Rain merc funding) 'History and Stor'y The Gami clan only uses clan in name, the members are usually not related. They are a group of ninja that work together and believe in "self-improvement", through jutsu and medical changes. Most covet Ocular Kekkai Genkai for their immense power, and willing members go through a rite of passage around the age of 12 in which Optic nerves are extended throughout the body. This results in the member having any from 2-16 extra eye sockets. Shinkirō joined the clan shortly after he joined Konoha at the age of twelve. The clan’s ideals of self-improvement and reaching perfection appealed to him greatly. Rather than undergoing the Ocular Extension Ritual he chose to have a bone graph and DNA infusion to gain the powers of the Kaguya Clan, the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai. The Process proved to be no less painful or dangerous than the Ocular Extension Ritual, and he still bears many scars from the ordeal. His hatred of most ninja with Kekkei Genkai causes him to rarely use his. Infact, no one other than the Gami clan knows he even has it. He chooses to keep his allegiance to the Gami secret, going by the name Shinkiro Suraisu. Shinkirō has come to hate the clan hierarchy that exists in the ninja world. He’s never liked anyone who can excel without trying, and rise above those who work harder than anyone else. He despises those who then used that power for their own gains and the ruin of others. His hatred was solidified when a rogue clan of ninja attacked his village. The rogue clan slaughtered and looted at their leisure. When they left most of the village was burned to the ground and many were dead, Shinkiro’s parents among the casualties; He received the scar that runs a crossed his face in an attempt to save them, but was unable to do anything against ninja as a village farmer. After this incident he decided to join Konoha and become a ninja. He was accepted into the Ninja Academy because of his speed and intellect. He chose to join Konoha because he thought they might be different. After all, they boasted and bragged about their will of fire, and how every ninja, Genin to Jonin, was important to them. However, the longer he stayed the more he noticed, nothing was different here. The Senju clan dominated the politics, often as the Hokage. Ninja’s born into clans with Kekkei Genkai ranked above those without it. The Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan were even worse than the clan of rogue ninja who attacked his village. Their personal vendetta had cost thousands of ninja their lives. Nothing was right about this village. While he was there he did meet a few ninja he admired, they were born with Kekkei Genkai, but shared his views and wanted to change things. Ultimately he decided to defect and join the rain village. Here at least it was the strong who survived…and strength need not be determined in a fair fight. He has recently begun renovating an old laboratory with his fellow clan member Masaki. After renovation this old laboratory now serves as a base for the player faction of the Gami. This is where Shinkiro spends most of his time, reading and working on his library. He has recently joined the Akatsuki as an affiliate and serves as an Amegakure Informant. Category:Character Category:Amegakure